A Light In the Darkness
by Ari'Lizbeth
Summary: Ever since a questionable meditation session, Caoilainn has been blind. When Qui-Gon Jinn takes her as a padawan along with Obi-Wan Kenobi, she is given the chance to pursue her dream of becoming a Jedi. However, her future is clouded, and even Master Yoda cannot understand her destiny, only that she has one. Will Caoilainn be able to prevent the Emperor's rise to power?
1. Chapter 1

Caoilainn was sitting in her meditation class. Master Yoda, her all time favorite master was leading her lesson today. They were searching the force, reaching out and using it to center themselves. Master Yoda explained that by learning to do so, they all could remain calm when experiencing stressful situations in the future. At ten years old, Caoilainn was one of the older initiates in the class. It wasn't because Caoilainn had to be here. She just wanted to.

Caoilainn loved to meditate, and although she completed the required classes for meditation well over two years ago, Caoilainn found it comforting to simply immerse herself in the Force while listening to the old, wise voice of Master Yoda.

_The Force was flowing around her, like a river. Following the master's instruction, she opened her mind like the doors of a dam. The Force instantly flooded Caoilainn's mind, calming her emotions and effectively cutting her off from the meditation room she was currently sitting in. Caoilainn carefully opened up even more, allowing the Force's waters to flow not only through her mind, but also through her heart. Caoilainn's spirits were lifted up by the Force and she felt an overpowering happiness fill her._

_She basked in the Force's power. The light, dancing presence took her breath away. Caoilainn continued to just sit there, completely content to just be._

_She was happy; She was content; She was peaceful. That is, until she felt something. It was as if a tree had fallen into the river. The Force was no longer flowing in the same way it was before. Now there was a disturbance. Confused and curious, Caoilainn felt compelled to confront the mysterious presence. She approached it, seeking out the turbulent being amongst the river. The Force was a gentle brook, quiet and serene even with the disturbance._

_Caoilainn reached out to the 'tree,' and was disturbed when she discovered that the being seemed darker than the Force, more sinister. She attempted to pull away, yet found she couldn't. She tried yet again, and found she was now being pulled even closer, further inside the dark enigma. Panic took hold of her, and Caoilainn was officially freaking out. She tried to breathe deeply, yet found herself hyperventilating instead. The darkness engulfed her, practically suffocating her. She whimpered, trying to fight off its presence, but couldn't._

_She didn't know what to do. Master Yoda had never told them what to do when this occurred. She didn't even know that this could happen during meditation. She always pictured meditation as peaceful and serene. This enigma she was now trapped in was violent, cruel. She could sense it, and that made her fear become even greater. A migraine was becoming to overcome her mind._

_Suddenly, her body felt as if it were on fire. Caoilinne tried to scream, yet found she could not. The flames engulfed her. Instead of darkness, all she saw was a bright flashing light. The white light grew brighter and brighter. It was becoming blinding, yet she could not block out the light. Her eyes were already closed. There was nothing she could do but sit there in pure agony, hoping that the pain would subside. Her skin was melting from her bones, her hair was charring, and her eyes, oh, her eyes. They felt as if they were being stabbed a thousand times by a full-powered light saber._

_After what seemed like hours, yet was in reality only twenty minutes, the pain began to subside. Caoilainn's skin began to cool, her hair felt like its normal bouncy curls again. The light disappeared from her vision, yet the darkness remained. Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to pull out of the Force, and she found she finally could._

Caoilainn emerged from her meditation and slowly opened her eyes, but was met by pitch black. The darkness seemed to close in around her, and she was quite frightened.

Master Yoda had sensed the young girl's distress and made his way over to her. Noticing her eyes were opened, he waited for Caoilainn to formally greet him. When she didn't he became confused.

Caoilainn was also confused. Of course she could feel his presence beside her, and she did not want to seem disrespectful, yet was unsure how to react due to her apparent lack of sight. She was not sure if he was expecting anything of her or not. She couldn't tell.

"Initiate Zabi," the master addressed her, "a problem, there is?"

Caoilainn turned towards Master Yoda, using both his force presence and the sound of his voice to guide her unfocused stare to where she predicted his eyes would be.

"Master…" she whimpered, "I can't see."

**_Two years later…_**

Caoilainn was always busy. She still had no master, and her birthday was one short month away. Master Yoda continuously told her that she had potential, and never to give up hope, yet everything seemed hopeless now. No master wanted a blind padawan.

It was amazing that the Jedi Council decided to keep her in the order up until now. Caoilainn had a feeling it was mainly due to Master Yoda's influence. He always seemed to see something in her that no one else could. After being mysteriously blinded by the strange meditation session, She never got her sight back. Caoilainn had to adapt to life without it. She now fully relied on the Force in order to complete everyday endeavors like walking down the hall without slamming into the marble walls of the temple.

Thankfully, she caught on rather quickly. Master Yoda told her that he was impressed how soon she could walk around the temple on her own. She now was even better in her force abilities, studies, and saber techniques than two years ago, despite her setback. She now participated in the dueling competitions for the sixteen-year-old padawans, even though she was currently only twelve without a master. Master Yoda no longer took padawans, and she found that he was the only Jedi who seemed to be at all interested in her and her abilities. All she could do now would be to hope and pray that it was the was Force that her Jedi legacy would not end in a month, but continue until the day she died.

As the alarm in her head sounded, letting her know she had twenty minutes before she would be competing in the tournament, she quietly stood up and exiting the her room. She had spent time within the privacy of her quarters to center herself before the upcoming event.

Walking down the hallways of the temple, she tapped into the Force and let out little pulses so she knew precisely where she and things around her were located, including fellow initiates and crèche masters. She made her way down to the padawan training rooms, and entered the one, which contained the most excitement, expecting that room to be the one in which the competition was located. She, of course, was correct in her assumption. Padawans were spread out across the area of the training room, warming up their katas and stretching out. This tournament was technically for padawans within the ages of sixteen to twenty.

Master Windu called all the participants to the center of the room, going over duel regulations and protocol. She and the rest of the room had heard this speech before. Master Windu made sure to keep the introduction short and sweet. The 32 participants were ready to compete, practically jumping with anticipation. Fifteen duels went by. Each took a little while, yet didn't last for any great amount of time. Caoilainn waited in the corner, standing in order to remain warm, and closed her eyes. She reached out into the Force.

Caoilainn became completely aware of every living and non living thing not just in the room, but within a mile radius. She knew what was going on in the entire temple, and could hear all conversations going on on the floor. She blocked out the uneeded information, resorting to concentrating mainly on what was occurring only in the training room she was about to fight in. She wasn't nervous or jumpy like many other initiates always were. She knew that if she were ever to be chosen, it would be due to the will of the Force. If she wasn't chosen, she'd have to learn to let go.

Finally, the last two names on the roster were called. "Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi versus Initiate Caoilainn Zabi." She felt an older Padawan, probably twenty-years-old, step onto the floor of the dueling ring. She immediately noticed the powerful amount of light radiating off the man. It calmed her, made her happy. It was much like how Master Yoda described how he felt her presence. Caoilainn quickly and silently walked to the center of the room as well, bowing to Master Windu in synchronization with this Obi-Wan before retreating to her side of the circular ring, awaiting for the master's next orders.

After making sure that each of us were properly prepared, he nodded his head and said, 'begin,' before stepping outside the perimeter of the circle, leaving the two opponents within the confines of the duel zone.

Bowing simultaneously, the two warriors began. Caoilainn was a far more defensive fighter rather than an offensive one. Her complete trust in the Force allowed her to predict oncoming attacks far before they even struck, but even though her connection to the Force was incredible for her age, she had never really become comfortable with the bold movements of the more offensive forms. She still at times felt unsure of herself when she began to take swings at her opponent, for she always had the fear of taking a chance and finding that her opponent was no longer where she had originally sensed them, and no longer being able to defend the attacks of her seeing dueling partner, who obviously had a clear advantage over her.

_Concentrate Caoilainn. Focus on the here and now. This is where your mind belongs. _She told herself as she slipped comfortably into a defensive stance, calling to the force and allowing it to wrap around her in waves. She could now feel her opponents every move. Every breath he took, and every shift of his own weight was taken under careful consideration by Caoilainn. She sunk even deeper as the Force enveloped her, telling her when he would attack and where the blow would land seconds before her even began his approach. She was so in tune she could feel the vibrations of the Force caused by the wrinkles appearing on Obi-Wan's forehead as he scrunched up his face in concentration.

He had heard about her from his friends, and was not about to underestimate the young girl in front of him. He may have many advantages, such as height, sight, and being one of the best swordsmen in his padawan class, but he knew of Caoilainn's power, and would prefer not to fall to her blade because of underestimating her ability. Her defensive stance did not surprise him. She was blind after all, you wouldn't really expect a sightless individual to come at their opponent swinging.

Taking this opportunity to attack, he moved forward at great speed and swung for her head. Caolainn's blade met his blade inches from her face, her bright, white blade springing to life and making a resounding clash as his bright azure one came in contact with hers. Shaking off his surprise at the color, he continued on, taking another shot near her feet. She blocked the other attack just as easily and seamlessly as she had the first one, and with that, the battle began.

Lightsabers were still parrying and blocking a good half an hour later. Both of the students had great trouble gaining the 'higher ground' so to speak, in the battle. They both had similar strategies and often resorted to multiple forms to keep each other on their toes. The only weakness Obi-Wan could really see in Caolainn was that she did strike out besides the occasional poke when he was in close proximity. She seemed to rely on her own opponent's weaknesses in order to eventually overcome them. Her defensive technique was spotless. Quick swift movements allowed her to perform with minimal effort and provided her with substantial protection for a prolonged amount of time. Obi-Wan wanted to see if she even could go offensive on an opponent. Slowly, he began to back off his strikes, forcing the girl to exchange more offensive movements in order to stay within the rhythm of the duel.

Caoilainn did not seem happy about it. He could tell she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Her past opponents must have not have used this strategy. Caoilainn's advances were stiff and almost jerky. He could tell she was becoming less confident, and with that, Obi-Wan over-estimated his abilities and the girl's guts.

Caoilainn was unsure of herself, so she backed up to the edge of the ring and began slowly circling Obi-Wan, her startling, pale, blue, unseeing eyes, unknowingly met his under a calculating gaze. He could feel her assessing him through the Force. Although he knew she couldn't, Obi-Wan felt for a moment she truly could see. This feeling greatly startled him.

They were at a stand still, neither of the two attacking. Finally, Caoilainn realized Obi-Wan would not move until she attacked. Almost unwillingly, she stared at the force presence, scanning his form and positioning. Ever so slightly, she shifted her stance.

Obi-Wan, with highly trained eyes, noticed the change in weight. She had shifted into an offensive position. He was excited. Perhaps this would cause the end of the duel. He watched intently as Caoilainn gathered the Force around her. Crouching, she released the energy with a quick burst and she was airborne. Flipping through the air, she sped towards Obi-Wan. The older padawan managed to bring his saber up in just in time so that the two deadly weapons clashed. All of Caoilainn's body weight came down with the blow, but it wasn't her weight that knocked him back, it was the power behind the blow. Obi-Wan was surprised by it. The girl was small, her 4'11 frame, although very stocky and well built for a female, did not seem all that threatening.

Even though Obi-Wan was confused, he was forced to push the thoughts aside as Caoilainn began to rein blows down upon him. She flipped and turned lightsaber whirling around her small form, never ceasing and moving fluidly into the next movement. The girl began to over power him. The attacks were too powerful and never left her exposed enough to get a hit in himself. He reached out towards her, trying to figure out where the strength came from, and was relieved to find that not a trance of anger surrounded her, just undying, powerful light. He could feel Master Jinn's eyes scanning the fight, eyeing the girl. He knew that she was going to beat him. Her new-found abilities in offensive caught him off guard. He could only hope she would make an error and he would be able to find an opening. Thankfully, soon her mistake came.

She had brought her lightsaber down on Obi-Wan's, but he dodged quickly. Turning around, he brought his azure blade down on her exposed back, but she moved skillfully to block just in time. All confidence that was once known was gone. She retreated back to defensive maneuvers until finally, after an hour of the battle, Master Windu had them cease.

"Draw between Initiate Caoilainn Zabi and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi." His voice thundered through the room. The two duelers retracted their blades and bowed to each other and Master Windu before retreating out of the dueling circle. Padawans and their masters slowly began to trickle out of the room. Gaining the constructive criticism from them as they left. Caoilainn was about to depart when she felt the ancient being of Master Yoda approach her. She turned in his direction and bowed deeply before him.

"Well today, you did." The Grand Master said, "Much to meditate and work on, you do."

"Yes Master Yoda. Of course." She replied. Master Yoda was one of her favorite masters. He always spoke to her as if she were any other initiate, which she was grateful for. Some masters tried to speak to her slower as if she couldn't hear or comprehend speech. Others tried to lead her through the halls, afraid she would bump into something or get lost. She hated such treatment, and although she released her anger quickly, for she knew they had good intentions and anger was not a proper feeling for a Jedi initiate, she couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed every time one of the masters treated her like she was not as capable as the others.

"Speak with you, I must. Mind, do you?" the master inquired.

"Of course not, Master." She answered, following his force signature through the corridors leading to Yoda's meditation chamber. Once safely seating within the room's peaceful confines, Master Yoda spoke again.

"Expressed interest in you, a master has, but a padawan, her already is teaching."

"Then he cannot possibly train me. It is against the code." Caoilainn was happy that a master thought she was good enough to become a padawan, yet disappointed that the master was unable to take her.

"Hmmmm… yes. Against the code it is… but against the Force is it?" Yoda inquired in his normally criptic way.

"Are you saying that you are giving this master permission to train two padawans? One of them being me?" She could feel hope rising from her. Maybe she would get the chance to be a Jedi after all.

"Only if accept, you do." Yoda answered, confirming her suspicions.

"Who is the Master?"

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, his current padawan is."

**Expected Update Time: Before 2/17**


	2. Chapter 2

Caoilainn had accepted. She had heard great things about Master Qui-Gon Jinn and really hoped that he could help her become the Jedi she knew she was meant to be. Master Yoda escorted her to Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi's quarters. Once they reached the rooms, the master left her to meet the infamous Jedi Master. She clicked the buzzer on the door panel and it opened to reveal the man she sparred with earlier that day.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, who she could tell was the one that opened the door, smiled at her. He was excited to have another friend and even though others would feel as though they were being replaced, he fully respected and agreed in Qui-Gon's decision to try to train the girl. She would need extra help due to her blindness that Master Qui-Gon couldn't always attend to, so he figured that he could help with her as well. He felt drawn to the girl, as if there was a bond already forming between them.

"Welcome Caoilainn." Obi-Wan greeted her at the door, "It is great to see you here. Master Qui-Gon and I have been expecting you." Caoilainn's unseeing eyes transferred from his chest to his mouth, staring where the sound emanated from. She gave him a small, shaky smile, and then followed him into the common room.

A warm, earthy, smell assaulted Caoilainn's senses and made her smile. The room she walked into felt homey and comfortable, which she enjoyed greatly. Caoilainn, unlike most Jedi, was attuned more to the Living Force than the Unifying Force, so she really enjoyed places that gave off soothing, sentimental, compassionate tones through the Force. It not only calmed her, but also the people surrounding her. She also knew that Master Qui-Gon was among the few Jedi with an affinity for the Living Force, so she hoped he would be able to understand her feelings a little better than other masters, concerning the Force. She was often misunderstood because they didn't feel the Force in the same way she did.

Making her way into the room, she was met by the powerful force presence of Master Jinn. His signature permeated the room with soothing force waves and a strong feeling of goodness and compassion. Caoilainn decided that she already like the master and padawan pair. The two were so full of light and compassion that she couldn't help but smile as serenity passed over her mind and body.

Master Qui-Gon stood from the chair he was sitting on moments before and Caoilainn bowed before him, careful to give him the respect he greatly deserved. "It is nice to finally meet you in person, Caoilainn." Master Jinn said kindly, "I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and you have already met my padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I must say I was quite impressed with your saber skills today. Most are unable to draw a tie with my padawan, especially those of your age. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Caoilainn's eyes remained on the floor as she spoke her next words: "It is a great honor to meet you Master Jinn, and I thank you greatly for your praise."

"You are quite welcome, Caoilainn. If you wouldn't mind, I was hoping you would do me the honor of being my padawan learner. Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi will also be learning with you, but Master Yoda and I believed it would be beneficial to you to also learn from not only me, but Obi-Wan as well. What do you say?"

Caoilainn felt a smile break out across her porcelain face, staring up at the master, she replied, "I would be happy to become your padawan learner! Thank you so much, Master!"

"You are very welcome!" he replied, a grin spreading across his own face. "Let's get your things little one and then we can move you into the spare room."

"Okay!" she said, following her new master and fellow padawan to the door and through the corridors to her old room, excited for the new life that lay ahead.

_A few hours later…_

Caoilainn had carefully moved the few meager belongings that any Jedi Initiate would own into her new room. It was a bit smaller than Obi-Wan's, and much smaller than Master Jinn's, from what she'd been told, but she didn't mind.

She really didn't have much anyways and was considered very tiny for a human anyways, not much taller than Master Yoda.

Caoilainn placed her holo-books for her studies on her desk and placed her only possession, which was truly hers, a old, worn, teddy-bear, on her new bed. Her new padawan tunics, although the sleeves and pants being a tad long, now hung in her closet, and her cloak, which she had taken in a few inches at the bottom, was also hanging among them.

She tended to be a neat person, yet was slightly surprised when Obi-Wan walked into the room, appearing appalled due to his stature and force-signature, which was gleaming with shock.

"Do you always keep your room this clean?" he inquired in awe. I frowned at him, confused as to why we were even discussing this.

"Yes," I replied, "I suppose so. Then I don't run the risk of misplacing or tripping over anything." Obi-Wan quieted down after my explanation, accepting it, and afterwards we both walked out of my room and down the hall into the main living space. I closed my eyes, centering my attention on the living quarters so I could memorize the exact layout and placement of all things within the immediate area. Sending out a small pulse of force energy into the open room, I noticed that across from the living area was the kitchen, and within the kitchen was Master Jinn, who I supposed was cooking late meal.

Taking note to the coffee table that stood right in front of me, currently in my way, I followed Obi-Wan around the offending piece of furniture into the kitchen, where Master Jinn greeted each of us in turn while placing steaming bowls of stew onto the tabletop. We all sat down to the meal and exchanged pleasantries before diving into deeper conversation.

"Caoilainn, I hope you realize that being a padawan will not be easy at all. It will take a lot of hard work, especially for you." Master Jinn said.

"I understand, Master," Caoilainn replied, "But I know that I am ready and more than capable. I am very grateful that you decided to give me a chance!" She sensed both her master's and Obi-Wan's faces wrinkling slightly, and knew that they were smiling.

"Well, I hope your ready for tomorrow, Caoilainn, because Qui-Gon makes his padawans get up at five in the morning for an early meditation session before breakfast and classes." Obi-Wan warned her.

"Really?" she inquired, "Sounds like fun!" she smiled as she finished off her food. "I better get ready for bed so I can get up early tomorrow, may I be excused, Master?" She could feel the shock waves rolling off Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon chuckled and allowed her to leave the table. She quickly stood up and cleared and washed her plate before bidding them all goodnight and retiring to her room.

She sighed as she entered her new room. She set her holo for 4:45, so she could be dressed and ready for meditation at five. She then changed into her sleep clothes, put her used robes in the laundry shoot, and snuggled up underneath the covers of her bed. Hugging her teddy-bear close to her, she sunk into the force, and slowly let sleep take her.

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short, I was just unsure when to end it. **

**Expected Update Time: Before 3/18**


End file.
